


My Old Friend

by Dreamsshadow



Series: Broken Pride [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, Its not what you think it is ;), tw deceit (obviously)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsshadow/pseuds/Dreamsshadow
Summary: Deceit decides to visit an old friend





	My Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a short drabble I wrote on the way to work, I'll probably continue it as a bigger fic though

 

 

“How long do you think you keep can this facade up?” Deceit hissed.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” He replied, avoiding eye contact with the snake-faced man.

Deceit chuckled, “No?” the dark side grabbed the other’s chin, forcing the other to look at him, “Tell me this, does your ‘family’ even know what you really are?”

“I’m one of them”

“You’re one of us,” Deceit growled, throwing the other back against the wall and pinning him to it, “You’ll always be one of us..”

A knock at the door caused both of them to jump.

“Hey, it's Virgil. Patton sent me up here to let you know it's time for dinner.”

A pause. 

“Thanks Virge, I’ll be down in a minute!” Roman listened as the anxious side walked down the hallway. He then returned his glare to Deceit who smirked and backed away.

“By the way, you left something at home.” The sinister side pulled out a black crown from behind him, causing the romantic trait’s skin to crawl.

“This is my home.”

“Sure it is, sure it is  _ Pride… _ ” Deceit smiled as Roman shuddered at the mention of his old name. He placed the crown on the creative traits head. 

“I hate you,” Roman growled.

“I know,” Deceit said as he caressed the other’s cheek, “but you'll come around eventually, you always do.”

  
  
  



End file.
